


Stargazers

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam, Gundam SEED Destiny Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Erica takes Micoto out to see the stars.





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, amnesty/re-use 'The night sky was full of stars.' May 6th, 2018.

The night sky was full of stars. Micoto knew that, but she couldn't quite see them. While her cameras were very good, they were not that good. None of Morgenroete's grounds' cameras were pointed quite properly, either. If it was coming from the sky, there was radar. But radar didn't offer up the view that she'd heard two mobile suit pilots mention as they passed by where she and Erica were working on a prototype. 

[No luck.] she announced. Erica sighed. 

"Is there a telescope you could tap into? Though that would be fixed as well. Your cameras and human eyes work similarly, but still... it's different."

[I can try to find one. Or you could just tell me what you see and I could try to find references online.]

"I suppose." Erica carried Micoto out farther onto the runway; the lights were already off. It took a moment, but Erica settled and sat, but then jostled Micoto again before flopping back and putting Micoto on her stomach. 

"There. And now I have to remember the names of all the constellations and see if I can find them." Erica laughed, and Micoto could feel the motion. They'd talked about her eventually getting a mobile body, though even then she wouldn't have cameras that could properly see the stars. 

It would be interesting for her to move around on her own. Maybe as a mobile suit, maybe smaller. 

Maybe in space, it'd be easier to see the stars...

Erica listed off a few constellations and Micoto ran searches, finding beautiful photographs and diagrams. There would be a way... They'd talk about it again. 

But for now, this was a nice break. And Micoto suspected they might not get many more.


End file.
